The present invention generally relates to mobile device security and, more particularly, to systems and methods for securing mobile device passwords.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, use a variety of techniques to secure the devices from unauthorized use. A popular security technique is a pattern password in which a user must draw a predefined pattern on a touchscreen of a mobile device in order to unlock the mobile device. Some pattern password techniques display a visual depiction of the pattern being drawn, i.e., a line is displayed that follows the user's finger movement on the screen. Other pattern password techniques do not display the pattern, i.e., no visual indication of the user's finger movement across the screen is displayed.